This invention relates in general to braking devices, and in particular to a brake apparatus for slowing a rotating shaft such as, for example, the drive shaft of a moving vehicle.
Rotating shafts are associated with concurrent movement of many devices and mechanisms. Important non-limiting examples include transportation vehicles employing drive shafts, axles, and the like, all being associated with vehicle movement. Often, it is important to be able to slow movement in a controlled and timely manner, and such need to retard movement is highly exemplified in motor vehicles whose manufacturers have worked to improve traditional wheel-braking systems by developing disk brakes, ventilated brakes, greater surface areas for braking action, etc. However, as is evident, emphasis has been placed on the rotating wheel rather than on the rotating shafts that deliver power and movement to the rotating wheel. Thus, rotating drive shafts, rotating axle components, etc. generally are ignored as objects in and of themselves for braking action.
It is therefore apparent that a need is present for a brake apparatus that can work independently from traditional brakes to achieve the slowing of a moving object where a rotating shaft carries responsibility for such movement. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a brake apparatus that operates to slow a rotating shaft responsible for delivering power to an operating mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake apparatus for a rotating shaft wherein a component of the brake apparatus is rotationally engaged with the shaft and is rotationally slowable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a brake apparatus for a rotating shaft wherein slowing of the shaft is accomplished through positive and negative fluid pressure.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.